Glutamine supplementation has been shown to prevent induction of mammary (breast) cancer in rats by the carcinogen 7,12-dimenthyl-benz[a]anthracene (DMBA) (Feng, Z., et al., Surgical Forum 47:524-526 (1996)). It has also been shown to enhance the effectiveness of methotrexate chemotherapy in rats (Klimberg, V. S., et al., J. Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition 16:83S-87S (1992)).
Glutamine supplementation has been shown to provide numerous other benefits, including stimulation of certain cells of the immune system and general promotion of cellular growth. Depletion of glutamine results in atrophy of epithelial tissue, with associated bacterial translocation. Clinical supplementation of glutamine reduces epithelial atrophy and accelerates recovery of damaged epithelium.
Dietary glutamine supplementation has been proposed for the treatment of patients recovering from surgery or suffering from sepsis, inflammation, burns, or trauma. Topical administration, usually in the form of a “swish and swallow” solution for oral use can be effective to repair the damaged epithelial tissue of mouth or esophageal sores in many patients who have undergone bone marrow transplantation or chemotherapy. (Skubitz, et al., J. Lab. Clin. Med. (1996) 127(2): 223-8; Anderson, et al., Bone Marrow Transplant (1998) 22(4): 339-44.)
Methods are needed to monitor the effectiveness of glutamine supplementation in order to tailor dosing and plan associated treatments, such as radiation therapy and chemotherapy, that may comprise glutamine supplementation.